


Peto Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy holds the power of the peto peto fruit. Luffy uses this power in a lot of weird ways but there is one thing that is for sure, he cares about living things and uses his unique power to help.
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Peto Peto Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Peto Luffy

Luffy holds the power of the peto peto fruit. Luffy uses this power in a lot of weird ways but there is one thing that is for sure, he cares about living things and uses his unique power to help.

Chap 1 Peto Peto Blue

Luffy was a young boy, he was staying in a little village that one day was visited by a unique group of pirates. Luffy took a liking to these pirates, and wanted to be one himself. These pirates were wild, fun and free and Luffy wanted to be just like them.

So to show his courage, in hopes of joining the crew, he stabbed his cheek with a dagger. The crew, minus the captain was impressed with Luffy's accomplishment. Shanks was a very powerful pirate, though Luffy didn't know that. He had a very unique history and philosophy of life, and each man on his crew were equally crazy as he. They didn't sweat the small stuff, they knew there were fights not worth fighting.

Luffy spent time with each of the members of Shanks' crew being inspired by them in different ways. He had such high respect for them which is why it bothered him so much when he saw a bunch of bandits came in and began harassing Shanks, calling pirates a bunch of drunken fools. They broke a bottle over Shanks' head, and still Shanks did nothing, the bandits left and the crew just laughed.

The boy just didn't get it, so to ease his frustration he ate the weird fruit he found in a nearby treasure chest. It tasted awful but little did the boy know by eating this fruit he would gain a new power. In the crews actions, it took them a moment to realize their devil fruit was gone. Luffy swallowed it right when Shanks looked at him. “Gah Luffy spit it out, spit it out right now!”

“Captain?” Shanks had Luffy by the legs and was shaking him trying to force him to spit out the devil fruit, but it was too late for that. Luffy cried as he was shaken around.

“Shanks stop it...stop it stop it!” his powers reacted to his distress and blue gel escaped his hands and Shanks soon found a collar clasped around his neck. “Put me down!” the collar pulsed and Shanks obeyed.

The whole crew was stunned. “Ahh crap Luffy really did eat the Peto Peto fruit, Blue Model.”

“Huh?” Luffy looked around.

“Luffy what you ate was a devil fruit, in exchange for a certain power it robs you of your ability to swim, the sea becomes your enemy and it will drain your strength.”

“Okay so is that my power.” he pointed to the collar around Shanks' neck.

“Yes, the peto peto fruit gives you the power to control living things.”

“So does that mean I can control Shanks?” he grinned.

“Oi don't even think about it Luffy!” Shanks bopped him on the head. “Get this thing off of me right now.”

“Oww don't hit me!” the collar pulsed and Shanks stiffened at the command.

“Luffy it best you get the collar off the captain.”

“But I don't know how.”

Shanks groaned. “Just great the worst possible power is in the hands of a kid, he doesn't even realize how dangerous and cruel this power can be.” Shanks was mad. “I'm gonna rest at the ship.” he left the bar.

“I didn't mean to, I didn't...” Luffy felt so guilty, he had no idea how to use this new power. In fact he only really used it in self defense.

Yasopp came up to him and ruffled his hair. “It's okay kid, the Captain just a bit stressed out ya know.”

“He's stressed?”

“Yeah, in fact I know a way you can use your new devil fruit power to make the captain happy.” he whispered something into Luffy's ear. Luffy didn't really get it, but he nodded and left.

“Yasopp you shouldn't fill Luffy's head with such things.”

“Now now, we all know the captain's been pent up for awhile now, Luffy's gonna give him a hand.”

-x-On the ship-x-

Shanks had stripped down to his boxers, and he laid out on his bed. He touched the collar around his neck. 'I was too hard on him, I shouldn't have shouted like that.' he blushed as he caressed the blue gel almost lovingly. 'Been forever since I wore a collar, man it's hard being a switcher.' Shanks had learned on Gol D. Roger's crew the pleasures of men, but after he became the captain of his own crew he rarely sought it out. He filled his life with nakama and adventure, but there was still something he felt missing he had in his past.

A hand roamed down his muscular torso, firm pecs with perky nips, down his abs, running into his treasure path that disappeared beneath his boxers. “Hmm,” he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Shanks?” the male jumped, his head whipping to the door to see Luffy.

“Luffy?!” he tried to cover himself.

“Be still,” the command took effect and Shanks shivered as he wasn't able to move.

“Luffy what is this, why are you here?”

“I'm here to help, take off your boxers.” the collar glowed at the command. Shanks blushed as he removed his own stitch of clothing. The boxers dropped and tossed away, Shanks' semi hard 10 inch dick sprang up into the air. “Whoa!” Luffy eyed it in wonder, the thing was long and thick, standing proudly from his crotch which was crowned with a thick nest of red hair. His balls were quite large, and they were smooth.

Shanks shuddered and his dick twitched to full mast. 'What is going on?'

“Show me how you masturbate.” you could have knocked Shanks over with a leaf, he was so stunned he couldn't even speak. However speaking wasn't required. The collar glowed and Shanks began to move, he spread his legs wide giving Luffy a show. His left hand took hold of his cock, his thumb rubbing over the fat head. His right hand wondered his chest and he began to tease his perky nipples.

Shanks moaned as his hands went to town on himself. His left hand worked his shaft, while his nipple was pinched and caressed. The red haired man moaned as his body began swimming in pleasure. “Oh so this is how men masturbate.” Luffy watched with sparkling eyes.

“Luffy who told you ahh about hmm masturbation?” he finally got out.

“I heard some of the guys talk about it from the crew. Though I didn't know what it was at first, then Yasopp told me that you've gotten blue balls, and if you jerked off or masturbated you'd feel a lot better.”

'I'm so gonna get you for this Yasopp!' he thought, but a moan left his lips. His cock was already beginning to leak pre, his hand spread it over his length. “Oh ohh!” he began working himself faster, his perky nipple getting pinched more and more. Each pinch was sending waves of pleasure through his body, he could feel his cock pulsing in his hand it felt so good.

“Hehe Shanks really does look happy, but you haven't shot any cum yet.” he watched as Shanks' hips rose up exposing his tight pucker. “Oh yeah, Yasopp said since it's been awhile you might need to play with your ass, not sure how that works, but you sure are twitching a lot. So play with your ass till you cum.”

'Yasopp you are so dead!' his left hand, which was completely soaked with pre went lower to tease his entrance while his right hand dropped to play with his cock. He moaned as his slick middle finger, caressed his twitching hole, Shanks was so turned on right now, maybe the lack of action, maybe being dominated, or maybe it was Luffy's commands but either way his finger slipped in and Shanks howled in pleasure.

He rocked his middle finger in and out of his tight hole, his inner walls squeezing the digit tightly. Luffy's eyes were memorizing every detail, listing to every noise Shanks' body made. For example he noticed he time he rocked his finger in, his penis would twitch in response.

'I can't believe I'm doing this in front of Luffy.' he thought, as his hands continued to work him closer to his release. His cock was weeping like mad, even his balls and pubes were soaked. He slipped in a second finger and began playing with his hole, he scissored himself open allowing Luffy to see inside him.

“Ohh your insides are so cute, they twitching a lot.” Shanks' fingers caressed his inner walls, spreading his own pre along his insides.

'He's attacking with words!' Shanks couldn't take it, his ass clenched around his digits and his toes curled. Cum erupted from his dick and splattered his chest and abs. Luffy counted the spurts and Shanks had a lot pent up after 14 spurts the man's cock twitched and went soft.

“Are you happy now?” the boy asked, Shanks looked at him, his vision a little blurry. “The crew said you'd be happy if I helped you get some relief.”

“Ahh, I see thank you Luffy-kun.” he wiped his hand on the bed sheet, making sure there was no cum left and he ruffled the boy's hair. “Luffy if you use this power to help people, you can put that power to good use.”

Luffy grinned and left the room. Shanks lay there covered in sweat and cum. He'd punish his crew later but right now he just wanted to bask in his release.

-x-

The crew got a good laugh, even though they got an ass kicking. “Don't teach Luffy unnecessary things!”

“Yes captain.” he decided to set off, Luffy wouldn't be able to control his power enough for a few years to free him. So he figured it best to leave. “Though you have to admit you look a lot happier captain.” Yasopp said, and he got bonked on the head.

They were about to set off when Makino came running. “Shanks, it's Luffy he's in trouble.”

It seemed those bandits were causing trouble, and bad mouthing Shanks and his men. So Luffy snapped and tried to fight them. When the bandits tied him up his devil fruit powers triggered and tried to protect him. “Yo Boss this kids got devil fruit powers, bet we can sell him for big money.” They never got the chance, Shanks and his crew showed up and began to kick ass.

The bandits were fools, and underestimated pirates. The leader of the bandits lost most of his men so he drew his gun and aimed it at Luffy. “Back off or this kid dies!”

Shanks walked forward, he couldn't risk using his haki or the man may pull the trigger and hit Luffy. “Shanks...no...”

“I warned you!” he pulled the trigger and Shanks dove in, he took the bullet to the shoulder, but Luffy was sparred.

“Shanks your arm!” blood poured from the wound coating it in blood.

The bandit ran away like a coward but he didn't count on the deadly sea king that lived in the nearby waters, it gobbled him up in one bite.

The medics were having trouble, the bullet was resting right near a dangerous spot, if they weren't careful Shanks' arm would be paralyzed. When Luffy heard this he snapped. “Shanks!” he cried, the collar reacted and the gel spread out, it went into the wound and removed the bullet. It would leave a scar but his arm would be useable, though some damage was done and couldn't be completely reversed.

Luffy was at the docks the next day, he felt bad after everything that happened. “Thank you for saving me.” he told Shanks. The man smiled and ruffled his hair.

“You're a good kid Luffy, you might just make a great pirate one day.”

“I could try and remove the collar, I'm not sure if I can though.”

“It's okay Luffy I'm gonna keep it, as a symbol of our bond.” he gave Luffy his straw hat. “Take this, and keep it safe for me.”

“But this is your treasure.”

“I know, take it as a symbol of our bond, return it to me when you've become a great pirate.”

“I will, I'll become the greatest pirate, I'll become king of the pirates!”

Shanks got on his ship and the crew sailed off, with Luffy waving goodbye. “When I become a great pirate I promise I'll satisfy your needs personally!” he called out, and the whole crew anime fell. Shanks sweat dropped, but couldn't help but smile.

'I'll look forward to that Luffy.' Shanks left Luffy with big dreams. The boy would be taken to his brother Ace, and he'd gain another brother Sabo. After many years of training and research Luffy got a handle of his powers. He had grown into a fine young man, and he set off on his journey.

The sea king attacked him, but Luffy ensnared the beast with his powers. “Now you be good, and protect the island while I'm gone.” the beast nodded and Luffy left starting his grand adventure.

To be continued

Chap 2 Koby's Fate


	2. Koby's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Peto Luffy

Chap 2 Koby's Fate

Luffy was sailing along minding his own business, but it seemed a fierce storm swept him up without warning. To save himself he jumped into a barrel and sealed himself in before a whirlpool sank his ship. The storm passed and Luffy was stuck inside the barrel, with nowhere to go he decided to take a nap.

-x-

A cruise ship was also minding it's own business, but it wasn't a storm that was heading it's way it was pirates. Though they had their own trouble inside as well as an orange haired thief was making her rounds, but she wasn't after them she knew fancy ship, rich guests, might as well have a big sign saying pirates rob here. True she was using these rich people as bait.

Sure enough a pink ship, with heart sails and flying the pirate flag came into sight. Once in range it opened fire on the cruise ship. It may have weathered a storm but pirate fire is far worse. They steered towards the cruise ship and prepared for battle.

Among this crew was band of men, and a large woman named Alvida. She was known as Iron Club Alvida, worth 5,000,000. She was a large obese woman who believed herself to be the most beautiful woman in all the seas, and if you disagreed with her she'd kiss you with her iron mace/club. It's all good to have a healthy body image but Alvida was in pure denial, one factor of having no mirrors on her ship, and threatening her own crew if they didn't feed her ego.

On this crew, their newest member was a young boy named Coby. The boy had short pink hair and wore glasses. He was short and a little chubby, and he was a timid kid. He was forced into being in Alvida's crew, he didn't want to be a pirate but after getting on the wrong boat he got stuck being apart of them. Alvida made him her dog, the crew's cabin boy. She would constantly insult him and threaten his life, and the one time he tried to escape she beat him hard.

Poor Coby he had dreams of becoming a marine, he didn't want to be a pirate, but he did what was asked to spare his own life. For two years he has suffered at their hands.

Just as the pirates raided the ship, some men had fished a barrel out of the water and left it on deck. Coby found it and planned to take it so Alvida wouldn't hit him for not finding anything. Most of the crew had cornered the passengers. They weren't after lives but they were stealing everything in sight, they even made the people strip, such fancy clothes could fetch a price after all.

While the pirates worked over the passengers the orange haired thief made her move, sneaking over to the pirate ship and stealing their loot. She ran into one of the men guarding the ship but one swift kick in the family jewels and he was no trouble. She pilfered every last gold jewel and buck from them.

Coby was moving the barrel when some of Alvida's men stopped him. “What you got there Coby?”

One of them tried to move it. “Oh man it's heavy it's gotta be booze.”

“Let's try some!”

“Wait if Alvida finds out? She'll kill us!” Coby was freaking, one of the goons punched him.

“She's not gonna find out right runt?” Coby held his cheek and nodded.

Just as the pirate punched the barrel blue ooze erupted from it. “What the hell?!” the guy got sent flying back.

“Oh man I slept soooooo goood!” Luffy cried out. Coby's eyes widened, the male before him had short black hair and wore a straw hat. He had a scar under his left eye and he was built, strong arms and legs, lithe but well formed. He wore an open red vest showing off his pecs and rock hard abs. He wore loose blue shorts, and judging by the bulge in said shorts he was going commando. The blue ooze vanished as Luffy climbed out of the barrel. “Man I'm hungry, any food around here?”

The other two goons came up swords drawn and ready to fight. Luffy wasn't scarred in the slightest. “Hey kid who do you think you are messing with?”

“My name is Luffy, who are you?”

“You idiot we are pirates. Don't mess with us!” they tried to attack and Coby screamed, quickly shielding his eyes. In an instant the swords were broken and the two were knocked flat on their ass. “Who the hell is this guy?”

“He's a monster!” they grabbed their unconscious friend and ran off.

Coby freaked. “Quick you gotta run before those guys come back with their buddies.”

“Ehh I'm not worried, they seem pretty weak.” his stomach growled. “I'm hungry.”

“Wait Luffy stop, if the pirates upstairs see you they'll kill you.” he tried to stop Luffy but the boy was adamant. Thankfully he stopped in the kitchen and began eating the fruits. “We should be safe here...so long as no one else gets hungry.”

“So we on a pirate ship?” Luffy asked between apples.

“No, but we on a ship being raided by pirates. The men are under the control of Lady Alvida, she's horrible and she'll kill you if she sees you.”

“That doesn't matter.” he stuffed himself with food. “How'd you get stuck with these pirates?” Coby told Luffy his story. How he got on a wrong fishing boat and ended up stuck with them. “Hehe you're kinda dumb huh?” he chuckled.

“Thanks for your honesty.” he bowed his head and sulked.

“If you don't like it here just leave.”

“No way I'm too scarred of what Alvida will do when she catches me.”

“Wow your an idiot and a coward I hate people like you.” the boy sulked again.

“Well I do have my own dreams, I want to be a marine.”

“Then you should go out and do it.”

“Hmm, your right if I had the courage I could float away in a barrel and be free of these pirates. What about you Luffy what's your dream?”

“My dream? I'm going to be king of the pirates!” Coby's jaw dropped.

“Wahh King of the Pirates, that means you are after the great One Piece!”

“Yep.” Luffy smiled.

“No way that's impossible there's no way you can obtain such a dream, there's too many people bigger and stronger oww!” Luffy punched him. “Why'd you hit me?”

“Cause I felt like it. One shouldn't insult an others dream.”

“But you are all alone, you don't have a crew, or a ship it's crazy!” Coby got socked again.

“I'll find my crew, and they gonna be strong. No matter what I'm gonna follow my dream, if I die I die.” Coby was amazed, Luffy's words stirred something inside him.

“You are right Luffy, I need to chase my dream, I'm going to leave these pirates and turn around and catch them!” Wham Alvida's Iron Club swooped in a burst through the door.

“Who are you gonna catch Coby?” Alvida came in with her men in tow. “You wanna ditch me, and you think this string bean is gonna help you?” Coby was shaking in fear. “Don't even think about it, if you don't want to be punished you better come over here and lick my shoes.” The boy was frozen in fear.

“Hey Coby who's the fat lady?” ohh Luffy said the f word in front of Alvida. Yeah...not good. Alvida went nuts swinging her club around. Luffy dodged and grabbed Coby and they raced back onto the deck.

Her men swarmed around them. They swung their swords at Luffy and he dodged and threw a few punches and knocked them out. A guy jumped at Luffy from behind, he missed. “Hey it's not fair to attack from behind.” he grabbed the guy and tossed him into the others.

Alvida came out and saw the work Luffy had done on her crew. “Well you certainly aren't weak I'll gie you that, are you a bounty hunter?”

“Nope I'm a pirate.”

“Well to pirates not under the same flag are enemies, do you have a crew or is it just you?”

“Just me for now, but I'm gonna have a ship and a crew real soon.”

Alvida laughed. “No ship and no crew on these waters, you are insane. Well what can you do all alone?”

“Weeeellll I wouldn't say I'm all alone, I got my pets.” Blue ooze appeared from his hands and Luffy whipped it about. Instead of grabbing Alvida's men instead the blue ooze took form. “Peto Peto Neko!” cats tons and tons of cats. All made from the blue ooze.

“So you've eaten of the devil fruit, I've heard of them but never seen evidence till now.”

“Luffy what are you?” Coby asked.

“I ate the Peto Peto fruit and became a Pet Human. I can create all kinds of things so long as it's a living thing.”

“What can a bunch of stupid cats do?” one of Alvida's men laughed...and the fun begins. The cats eyes began to glint with malicious intent. Their blue fur puffed up and claws came out.

“Meeeeoooowwwwwww!” they swarmed, clawing hissing biting! The men were getting scratched up, their clothes and even their weapons being turned to shreds. “AAAAAHHHHHH!”

“Appearances can be deceiving, I've been training all my life, perfecting my powers.”

Alvida's bat swung down and struck the cats, they turned back to ooze, but quickly re-morphed. “You won't beat me, tell him Coby who am I?”

Coby took a deep breath. “You are...you are...the ugliest cow in all the world!” Luffy laughed.

“What?!” she raised her club up ready to smack him.

'I did it, I said what I wanted to say and I have no regrets.' he was shielded by blue ooze.

“Well said Coby, leave this to me.” Luffy knocked Alvida's club back. Luffy pulled his arm back and threw a fierce punch. He hit Alvida in the stomach and sent her flying. Coby and the whole crew were in shock. “Hehe!”

The marines showed up, and Luffy had to go. “Wait Luffy, if the marines catch me here they'll arrest me like I'm a pirate.”

“Well then come with me.” Luffy gathered the blue ooze and made it take new form. “Peto Peto Turtle!” the ship sized turtle dropped into the sea, the turtle was cute and had a Luffy-like grin. “I'm a pirate so I can't stay.” Coby joined Luffy and the two landed on the turtle.

The turtle was fast and zipped off, but out of the corner of his eye he'd swear he saw a girl with orange hair. She had packed up a ship full of treasure.

-x-

“So Luffy tell me about your powers, can you just make animals?”

“No I can actually control living things.”

“Wow, why didn't you control any of Alvida's men?”

“They weren't interesting, plus I don't wanna rob people of their freedom. I wanna use my power to help.”

“How?”

“Wanna see?” he asked with a grin. Coby blushed but nodded. Luffy put a collar on Coby. “Now strip.” the pink haired boy gasped and he obeyed. He soon stood buck naked in front of Luffy, his penis twitched and began to rise. Coby gasped and tried to cover himself. “Ah ah no hiding, be proud of your body.” his hands went to his sides and his cock stood at full attention. “Now then Peto Peto Scan.”

The collar pulsed and a strange energy washed over Coby. “See now I know all kinds of things about you. Like you like boys for one, and your nipples are naturally sensitive.” Luffy's hands reached out, one hand caressing his manhood and the other teased his nipple. Coby moaned, his body trembling from pleasure.

“Luffy!” the pink haired boy was already beginning to leak pre. The pet man collected it on his fingers and brought a wet finger back to his tight hole.

Luffy tapped his pucker and the boy shuddered, the middle finger began to push in and Coby could only moan. His insides were invaded but it felt so good. The finger wiggled about and Cob lost it he came shooting his first load in years. “You want to be a fine marine Coby, well I'm going to help you. I'm gonna train you up.” Luffy created some more blue ooze and injected into Coby's body.

The power of the pet pet fruit was amazing. Thanks to Luffy's injection Coby's body had changed, his hole was now purely for cock, and his body absorbed and broke down all food. The added energy would allow him to stay awake longer and only need 3-4 hours of sleep. This would benefit his training as Luffy had him doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, all naked of course, for hours.

When Coby completed his training and his body glistened with sweat, Luffy would reward him. He gave Coby a tongue bath, licking from his feet, up his legs, his crotch, taking time to suck Coby's cock and milk him of a release, up his stomach, his navel, his pecs, his nipples, his pits, his arms, and his neck. All this leading to a fierce kiss.

That wasn't all for a few hours each day Coby was pampered. Laying across Luffy's lap getting fingered and his sweet spot milked. His nipples caressed as he spilled his seed. It was amazing, but Luffy never took him, hell Coby never even got to see his cock. It was all about him his pleasure and his growth. Boy did he in the three days he sailed with Luffy his body had grown more fit, and his cock had grown 2 inches, he was also rocking a nice little bush of pink hair.

They were close to the island where Zoro was being held. Coby was sitting in Luffy's lap, his hard 6 incher twitching as Luffy played with his nipples. Coby was smiling, he was so happy, he knew Luffy would make him cum by just teasing his nipples he knew and was so excited for it. Sure enough a double pinch combo and Coby's cock jerked and he spilled his cum on the back of the turtle they rode.

“Very good Coby, your strength and stamina have improved a lot. You'll make a fine marine.”

“But if I'm a marine and your a pirate won't that make us enemies.”

“Nah we'll still be friends, you'll have to catch me, and I'll have to escape.” Coby leaned back and cuddled against Luffy. He knew he had his own dream to chase after all.

“So does this mean I can't be your pet?”

“Not right now, maybe one day.” he kissed Coby's cheek. “The marine's wouldn't like it having someone under my collar.”

“Yeah, you are right.”

“But don't worry, our bond will last, the injection I gave you is permanent, you know unless I die.”

The giant turtle reached the island, and Luffy removed the collar and Coby got dressed. It was weird, not having the collar but he still felt a connection to Luffy.

To be continued


End file.
